opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Knave Dhahaka
Knave Dhahaka ''(ネーブ ドハハカ, Neibu Dohahaka), born as Dhahaka D. Knave, is a pirate and the captain as well as fighter of The Hybrid Pirates. The former prince of the sky island Stormpiea, Knave was latered exiled by his people due to eating a Devil Fruit (something that is forbidden in that land), and travelled to the Blue Sea, where he formed his pirate crew. He currently has a bounty of 600,000,000 for nemours outrageous actions against the World Government. Appearance Knave is skinny yet well-muscled young man who stands at about 5 feet and 9 inches tall. Knave's most identifiable feature is his neon green hair, which has garnered him his nickname, The Green Tempest, as well as a star-shaped birthmark on his right shoulder. Knave's most common attire consists of a pure-white tank top along with a thick, cotton, long scarf that is wrapped around his neck. Knave also wears jeans with the ends rolled up and bluish-colored moccassins. After the timeskip, Knave's outfit has changed a little bit, with his scarf now a neon green (yet still darker than his hair), and the top part of his shirt the same, with the lower half being black. He also now wears silky running pants, also black, with the ends imprinted with a green flame design. He also now wears black moccassins. The only other consistent trait about Knave's appearance is the training bandages found all over his body, most notably around his hands, waist, and feet. Knave also has a "disguise" that he uses when he wants to avoid being spotted by the Marines or getting in a fight (it goes without saying that most of the time his crewmates have to force him to don it). When disguised, Knave usually wears a white coat with the front opened up and with a high color, along with a blue sweatshirt underneath. Knave also wears black fingerless gloves that also expose his knuckles and the back of his hand as well. Knave also restyles and dyes his hair black, though usually some bits of green can be seen. When he DOES get into a fight, or at least plans to, in the disguise, Knave wears a black vest with green-flame patterns, along with a black undershirt and a red armband. He also adds a fake scar to his ensemble. Unlike normal humans, Knave has several features which only Stormpieans have. The most notable are his slightly pointed ears, designed to look vaguely like a lightning bolt. The second is a small pair of wings that are located on Knave's ankles, similar to how wings apear on the backs of the Skypieans, Shandians, and Birkans. Most importantly, Knave's eyes become various forms of electric blue as he gets angry, with bright blue being at his angriest and a tint being at his lowest. Personality Knave has a generally laid back and even a bit silly attitude. He enjoys having fun and he enjoys having a lot of it. He has a lot of pride in his past and his people as a whole, often attacking people instantly if he hears them insult or somehow bad mouth a Sky Islander. Knave is very confident in his own strength, often not hesitating to challenge an opponent who may be stronger than him in order to prove his superiorty. That being said, Knave is also very kind and respectful to those he views as equal or even stronger to him, and often mentions that he looks forward to fighting them again. As befitting a prince, Knave cares deeply for the common folk, often giving away loads of his money to the less fortunate (much to his crew's chargin), and will not hesitate to invite the poor and needy to a meal on his ship. However, Knave is also easierly angered and can be a bit bratty when he wants too. He cares deeply for his crew and anyone else he calls friend, willing and able to sacrifice his life to help them in any way possible. History Mock Town Rumble Arc Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Enhanced Strength'- Enhanced Durability- Enhanced Speed- Naga Naga no Mi The Naga Naga no Mi is a Paramecia eaten by Knave. It's primary ability is to endow the user's body with the force, strength, and energy of a shooting star. It's name is derived from Nagareboshi, the Japanese word for shooting star. It is known as the Meteorite Meteorite Fruit in the FUNimation dub, though this name is not entirely accurate. The Naga Naga's primary strength is, obviously, bestowing the user with the strength and energy of a falling meteorite. This heat and kinetic energy is realeased with almost every offensive move the user makes. The user can also directly release the energy of a shooting star and loosely guide it into an offensive form (with Knave usually covering his limbs with heat and energy to boost his attack powers), though this can and will easily damage the user if used without caution. One of the most unique abilites is the power of flight, though the user cannot hover and must be constantly moving in one direction. Due to the enhanced strength it gives the user, the user can move at slightly faster speeds and take larger amounts of damage. The user suffers from the usual weaknesses of a Devil Fruit, as well as their new weakness to the cold in general, with Knave often slowing and even becoming unable to move entirely when in incredibly cold conditions and not wearing the proper protective clothing. Due to the amount of body heat usage of this fruit generates, the user can easily overexert themselves and even fall into a catanoic state while their body recovers. The user can also not release too much of the energy or it can easily tear their bodies apart, or at least heavily wound them, though Knave later partially overcomes this barrier by the use of Busoshoku Haki, allowing him to hold his body together when releasing incredible amounts of power, though even then he can only release so much or hold his body together for too long, before his body either lights on fire or explodes completely. Stormpiea Gear Stormpiea Gear ''(ストルムピエア・ギル, Sutorumupiea Giru)'' is Haki Kenbunshoku Haki ''(見聞色の覇気, Color of Observation)''- Due to his self-defense training as the prince, Knave has learned, but not mastered, Kenbunshoku Haki, and he can sense the prescense of others and avoid attacks to an extent. It is only after the timeskip that he truly mastered this Haki. Busoshoku Haki ''(武装色の覇気, Color of Arms)''- Along with his training in Kenbunshoku Haki, Knave has a loose mastery of Busoshoku, being able to strike Logias and increase the power of some of his attacks. It is only after the timeskip that he truly mastered this form of Haki. Haoshoku Haki ''(覇王色の覇気, Color of the Supreme King)''- Unlike the other two types of Haki, Knave had no knowledge or control of this form of Haki for the first half of his journey, and could only activate it uncontrollably at times of stress or great anger. After the timeskip he has gained a measure of control over this ability, but according to him, he still cannot totally control it yet. Weapons Suigyokuryū ''(翠玉竜の, litterally "Emerald Dragon")''- One of the 12 Saijo O Wazamo swords in existance, Suigyokuryu had been passed down for generations in the Dhahaka lineage, before Knave finally inherited it. Upon his banishment, Knave secretly took the sword with him, and he usually keeps it sheathed, and hidden benath his shirt. This blade acts as Knave's "most precious thing", and he will do anything to protect it. It is rarely seen, and he rarely uses it for combat, but when he does, it is a sign that he is truly furious. Rokushiki While Knave has not been known to call out the names of the various forms, he has been shown to be able to leap and jump through the air like Geppo, or dodge certain attacks similar to Kami-e, or even move at incredible speeds like Soru. Major Battles Quotes Trivia Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hybrid Pirates